U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,901,421; 3,994,425; 4,345,705, and 4,452,384 disclose bicycle carriers adapted for mounting on the roof or deck lid of an automobile which utilize a pair of upwardly opening channels mounted in relatively parallel relation on a pair of cross frame members for receiving the wheel of the bicycles, and an upwardly extending bicycle support frame mounted on the pair of cross frame members intermediate the channels for engaging and supporting a pair of bicycles resting in the two wheel receiving channels. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,705, the bicycle support frame comprises two bicycle support members each of which is pivotally mounted on a respective one of the cross frame members, and which bicycle support members are arranged to cross each other and are detachably connected intermediate their ends to form an X-shaped support for two bicycles. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,384, an individual bicycle support member was provided for each wheel receiving channel and supported for swinging movement between the lower and raised position. However, when bicycle support devices are used to carry bicycles on vehicles, they are subjected to relatively high forces in a direction crosswise of the vehicle during turning and in high winds, and some problems were presented in achieving adequate lateral stability in the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,3S4.